Tonight is for the love
by Lolita Queen
Summary: Léo a promis sa première fois à Raphaël et c'est une promesse que ce dernier ne compte pas oublier. [T-Cest, Lemon, Raph/Léo, One Shot]


Résumé : Léo a promis sa première fois à Raphaël et c'est une promesse que ce dernier ne compte pas oublier. [Raph/Léo, Lemon, One Shot]

Rated : M, délicieux M.

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucunement l'univers de tortue ninja.

 **Lemon, mon doux lemon, tu m'avais manqué. Ceci peut être vu comme une suite de _Tonight is the night_ , mais pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre donc je le publie séparément ;) Merci à **efarraiz **pour m'en avoir donné l'idée !**

* * *

Il était presque passé 23 heures lorsque Raphaël décida qu'il était grand temps pour le génie d'aller se coucher. Si il ne lui disait pas d'aller au lit, celui-ci était parfaitement capable de ne pas dormir du tout et étant donné qu'à priori, ni Léo ni Mikey n'étaient venu le voir, c'était à lui que revenait cette tâche ce jour là.

Il entra dans le laboratoire sans discrétion, mais Don était tellement préoccupé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua même pas cette nouvelle présence. Peu connu pour sa patience légendaire, Raphaël n'y alla pas par quatre chemin et se faufila derrière le génie pour simplement l'attraper par la taille et le hisser sur son épaule.

-Woha, Raph ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Inutile d'essayer de te débattre, l'heure du couvre feu est largement dépassée !

Donatello gigota sur son épaule tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Non, Raphaël, attends ! Je peux pas partir comme ça en laissant tout mon travail en plant !

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, on ne discute pas.

-Non, sérieusement, donne moi juste deux petites minutes pour tout ranger, après je te promets que je vais au lit sans discuter !

Devant l'acharnement de son petit frère, Raph finit par capituler et le posa par terre.

-Bien. Mais deux minutes, pas une de plus, et je reste là pour être sûr que tu vas tenir parole.

Donatello ne perdit pas une seconde ; aussitôt le pied à terre, il courut à son bureau et s'affaira à y mettre de l'ordre. Raph s'approcha de lui et le regarda faire en posant son coude sur le mur à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer les nourrices, mais parfois, il n'avait pas le choix. Mikey et Léo étaient déjà dans leurs chambres respectives et il était donc le seul encore debout, donc c'était à lui que revenait la responsabilité de s'assurer que le plus têtu des quatre frères n'allait pas passer toute la nuit debout.

-J'ai presque finis, souffla Donnie en rangeant un carnet de note dans un tiroir, tu veux dormir dans ma chambre ce soir ?

Le petit sourire malicieux du cadet n'échappa pas à Raphaël ; évidemment, si il allait dans sa chambre, ils ne feraient pas que dormir, loin de là. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous les quatre entamés cette relation particulière qui allait au-delà des simples liens fraternels, c'était un peu devenu leur code. Raph sourit en songeant qu'il y avait à peine quelques jours, Don était encore vierge et qu'à présent, il était celui qui réclamait la partie de jambes en l'air.

-Hum... Je crois que Michelangelo t'attends dans sa propre chambre, non ? Demanda le plus vieux en imitant le sourire du génie.

-Ah oui ? Je pensais qu'il était partis dormir avec Léo... Répondit Don, ne souriant plus du tout.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-N-Non... C'est rien, c'est juste que...

Le génie se mit à rougir et détourna les yeux, semblant à la fois embarrassé et inquiet. Perplexe, Raph attrapa ses mains pour les serrer dans les siennes et l'encouragea à parler :

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, Don.

-Mi-Mikey m'a dis que maintenant que j'étais complètement inclus dans votre relation, il veut que je... Enfin que ce soit moi qui...

-Que tu sois au-dessus ?

-Oui, voilà...

Raph le regarda avec un air perplexe en essayant de comprendre.

-Et où est le problème ?

-J'ai peur de le décevoir et de ne pas être à la hauteur, répondit Donatello en parlant très vite, je veux dire, j'ai jamais fais ça avant et si jamais je n'arrive pas à l'amener jusqu'à l'orgasme et imagine que je n'arrive même pas à ban-...

-Oh là, tout doux, Donnie ! Respire ! C'est pas la peine d'être aussi nerveux.

-Mais je...

Raph lâcha une de ses mains pour presser son doigt contre ses lèvres et dit fermement :

-Non, écoute-moi, tu connais Mikey, non ? Tu sais que tu peux lui faire confiance, il ne va pas t'en vouloir si tu es un peu maladroit ou si tu jouis trop vite, alors ne te mets pas la pression pour ça.

Il retira son doigt et Donatello ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt, ne pouvant rien répondre à ça. Ses joues reprirent une teinte normale et il sembla se détendre un peu, bien qu'il se mordillait à présent les lèvres. Après quelques hésitations, il demanda :

-Raph, je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu as... Tu as déjà fais les deux, alors dis-moi... C'est quoi la différence ?

-La différence entre être au dessus ou en dessous ? Demanda la tortue au bandana rouge pour être sûr d'avoir bien saisis la question.

Donnie acquiesça et Raph du réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre. Exprimer ses émotions n'était pas son fort, mais alors là pas du tout, seulement le regard demandeur de son petit frère le poussait à essayer de trouver une réponse quand même.

-Hum... Quand c'est toi qui domine, tu es plus focalisé sur ton partenaire, plus à l'écoute de ses réactions, tout ça... En même temps, c'est toi qui contrôle, donc tu peux céder à toutes tes envies... Et quand tu es en dessous ben... C'est comme si tu appartenais à l'autre et... Ouai, enfin, je ne suis pas doué pour expliquer ce genre de truc, en gros, les deux positions sont différentes mais aussi vachement bien.

Donatello le regarda un moment puis laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je suppose que ça se ressent plus que ça ne s'explique, dit-il, mais merci d'avoir essayé. Tu vas dormir avec Léo, alors ?

-Ah, oui, en parlant de ça...

Ce fut au tour de Raphaël de prendre un regard un peu gêné et de détourner les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-J'aimerais te demander quelques conseils, si ça ne te dérange pas...

* * *

Le tête encore remplie des conseils avisé de son petit frère, Raphaël marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs du repaire.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit qui avait marqué la première fois de Donatello, Raph n'avait plus qu'un idée en tête : avoir celle de Léo. Il le lui avait promis durant les ébats pour le consoler de ne pas avoir celle du génie, et c'était une promesse qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier. Cependant, depuis cette nuit là, Léo n'y avait plus fais aucune allusion, et dès que Raph tentait de se montrer un peu plus dominant que d'habitude, Léo ne se soumettait pas du tout et trouvait un moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage.

Léo lui avait dit qu'il le lui ferait savoir quand il serait prêt, mais Raph était trop impatient et n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre. L'idée de posséder Léo, de lui faire toutes ces choses dont il rêvait depuis bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à coucher ensemble, c'était intenable. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'envie aussi prenante envers Mikey ou Don, non, Léo était unique, il était le seul qu'il voulait autant.

Poussant la porte de la chambre du leader, Raph constata qu'il était déjà endormis. Il se dirigea à l'instinct dans le noir, trouva le lit, souleva la couverture et vint doucement se s'allonger contre le corps assoupis de son grand frère, se blottissant contre sa carapace. Soucieux de le réveiller en douceur, il commença par le caresser doucement en faisant ses mains sur ses bras. Petit à petit, il s'aventura vers la poitrine, et Léo se mit à remuer, émergeant doucement.

-Raphaël ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ouaip, c'est moi.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur la nuque du leader et celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face. Il se frotta un œil et plaça paresseusement son bras sur les côtes de Raph. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Léo ne demande :

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour dormir, je me trompe ?

-Nope. Mais si tu es trop fatigué, on peut remettre ça à une autre fois...

-Mon dieu, non. Maintenant que tu es là, je te veux tout à moi.

-Chouette. J'avais à peu prêt la même idée en tête.

Raphaël se redressa et alluma la lampe de chevet avec un sourire malicieux. Léo était encore un peu ensommeillé et se laissa faire lorsque Raph se plaça à califourchon sur ses hanches et déplaça ses bras au dessus de sa tête avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Leurs langues se mélangeaient avec sensualité et chaleur ; Raphaël ne se lassait jamais de cette sensation. L'excitation ne tarda pas à monter, rien que l'idée de ce qui allait se passer éveillait déjà chez les deux tortues l'envie dans leurs bas-ventres.

Léo voulut ramener ses bras autour du coup de son partenaire, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha et augmenta la pression de sa poigne pour les maintenir en place. Le leader gémit doucement pendant le baiser et Raph se redressa pour le regarder avec un sourire coquin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Léo. Lâche mes bras.

-Tu n'aimes pas quand tu n'as pas le contrôle, Fearless ?

-Ce... C'est pas ça... Laissa-moi bouger comme j'en ai envie, s'il te plait.

Raph capitula pour le moment et relâcha les bras du plus âgé. Il se consola en prenant d'assaut ses lèvres une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci, il se fit plus sauvage, presque brutal. Léo se laissa embrasser pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Raph se mette à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur ; une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant. Il écarquilla les yeux en riant et décida d'inverser les rôles. À présent pleinement réveillé, le leader renversa Raph et se mit au dessus de lui, ignorant ses protestations.

-Hey, tu es d'humeur fougueuse ce soir, lui dit-il en caressant sa cuisse gauche avec passion.

-Tu n'as pas idée, Fearless.

Ni une ni deux, la tête chaude imita son frère et inversa une deuxième fois les positions avant de se remettre à l'embrasser. Léo ne resta en place que quelques secondes avant de réitérer les mêmes mouvements et pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux tortues ne cessaient de rouler sur le lit en s'embrassant. L'excitation montait de plus en plus et au bout d'un moment, Raph s'agaça de la situation. Il voulait passer à la vitesse supérieur et en avait assez des simples caresses et des baisers. Il plaqua Léo contre le lit plus brusquement que les fois précédentes.

-Hé, pas si fort, Raphie~... Gémit Léo en essayant de se redresser.

-Si tu voulais bien rester en place, aussi !

-J'ai l'habitude de te voir plus conciliant, murmura-t-il en riant, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir.

-Tu devrais t'en douter, répondit la tête chaude, tu crois que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as dis la nuit où tu as pris la virginité de Donnie ? Tu m'as fais une promesse, Léo...

Le dénommé cessa de se débattre et réfléchis un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent.

-Une promesse... ? Oh, tu veux dire...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et rougit, prenant la même teinte que le bandana de son frère. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça trop mignon et déposa un petit baiser sur son museau avant de lui dire :

-Tu m'as promis ta virginité.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Léo rougit de plus belle, si c'était possible.

-Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi tu es aussi agressif au lit ces derniers temps, murmura-t-il.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas agressif, j'ai une attitude de mâle alpha, c'est pas pareil, fit Raph en se vexant légèrement. Peu importe, une promesse est une promesse, et tu comptes bien la tenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Léo se mordilla nerveusement l'intérieur des jours en détournant le regard. Il se déroba de la poigne du cadet qui le laissa se redresser et s'assit en face de lui.

-Bien sûre. Mais je t'ai dis qu'on le fera quand je serai prêt. Je ne veux pas être forcé à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Il est pas question de te forcer, affirma Raphaël, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que j'attends pour ce moment et je commence à perdre patience.

En ce qui concernait Léo, l'excitation s'était envolée. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude de Raphaël ; il essayait toujours d'être le plus viril, celui qui dominait les autres. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit. Léo pensait qu'il avait fais un pas en avant avec le sexe puisqu'il se laissait sans problèmes dominer par le leader, mais il semblait que ses vieilles habitudes reprenaient le dessus, et il ne voulait pas être un trophée défouloir pour la virilité de son frère. Il se massa les tempes avec agacement et demanda :

-Raph... Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi d'avoir la première fois de quelqu'un ?

-Parce que... C'est le moment où la personne s'ouvre complètement à toi et... Elle te laisse prendre le contrôle même si c'est difficile pour elle et... Je veux connaître ça. Et je veux le connaître avec toi.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du leader avant de continuer :

-Écoutes, je comprends que tu appréhendes ça, j'ai connu la même chose je te rappel, et je ne veux pas te forcer. Je veux juste que tu saches que j'en ai très très envie et que je suis prêt à tout pour que tu t'abandonnes à moi.

Léo resta bouche baie ; ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait ! Il n'était pas question de virilité ou de domination pure, mais plutôt d'amour. Après tout, songea-t-il, c'était injuste que Raph soit le seul à le recevoir. La tête chaude avait fais l'effort de s'ouvrir à lui, même si c'était contre sa nature, alors c'était logique que lui fasse de même. Il ravala donc difficilement sa salive et prit sur lui pour articuler un faible :

-D'a... D'accord.

-Tu... Vraiment ?

-Oui, je... Je suis d'accord pour que tu prennes ma virginité...

Le sourire de Raph suffit à en dessiner un sur le visage de Léo. Rien que de voir le bonheur qui illuminait à présent ses yeux le rendait déjà heureux, bien qu'il appréhendait toujours la suite. La tête chaude prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant de reculer son visage.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Fearless, je suis sûr que je vais assurer, fit-il avec un brin de vanité.

-Est-ce que ça fais mal ? Demanda craintivement Léo.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça fais un peu mal, surtout au début. Mais je te promets qu'après le plaisir est incroyable, et je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour atténuer la douleur.

Cette annonce amena chez Léo un sentiment partagé entre la crainte et l'excitation. Raph avait parlé avec tellement de conviction que cela le rassura et il se laissa faire lorsqu'on le poussa sur le dos, contre les oreillers.

Raph le positionna de façon à ce qu'il soit confortablement installé tout en l'embrassant. Il passa doucement des lèvres vers le cou puis les épaules. L'anticipation amena entre ses jambes la bosse de son érection qui se dessinait déjà. Il embrassa et caressa son partenaire jusqu'à ce que son corps imite le sien. Descendant doucement entre les jambes en déposant des millions de petits baisers sur sa peau, il entreprit par la suite de lécher l'ouverture naissante qui cachait la virilité de Léo. Il fit passer sa langue plusieurs fois, laissant le temps à l'excitation de monter pour son partenaire.

Le souffle de ce dernier s'accéléra, entrecoupé par des gémissements de plaisir, et il se courba en arrière lorsque son sexe se dévoila aux yeux de Raph. La tortue au bandana rouge l'attrapa dans sa main et y déposa un petit baiser suivit d'un coup de langue. Il laissa alors naître sa propre érection mais ne la toucha pas, soucieux de ne pas trop accélérer les choses. Il continua à taquiner le sexe de Léo en l'assaillant de petits coups de langues et de lèvres sans pour autant le masturber ou le prendre en bouche.

-Raph, implora Léo en gémissant.

Celui sourit malicieusement en réponse. Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son membre, notant au passage le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui perlait au sommet de ce dernier. Il le fit glisser sur la peau à l'aide de sa main et se mit à faire des vas-et-viens, pour le plus grand soulagement du leader. Il se rappelait des conseils de Donatello qui consistaient avant tout à ne pas aller trop vite et prit son temps pour que Léo puisse pleinement profiter de ce plaisir.

Après quelques instants, il retira sa main, ce qui occasionna un grognement de la part de l'aîné. Il descendit doucement ses doigts et son visage vers les fesses de ce dernier. Léo se redressa et le regarda avec appréhension, saisissant son sexe qu'on venait d'abandonner.

-Recouche-toi et laissa moi faire, ordonna Raph.

Léo obéît un peu à contre cœur et il embrassa l'une de ses cuisses pour essayer de le rassurer. Il écarta doucement les fesses et regarda pendant quelques secondes l'objet de ses désirs, ignorant que Léo était rouge comme une tomate. Y allant progressivement, il commença par faire glisser ses mains le long des fesses pour arriver jusqu'à l'anus. Avec son index lubrifié, il en dessina les contours. Léo se tendit à ce contact inconnu mais Raph sentit la zone se relâcher après quelques secondes. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entreprit de commencer la pénétration. Il approcha sa bouche et rajouta autant de salive que possible, faisant doucement passer la barrière de chair à son doigt.

Il écoutait attentivement la réaction du leader qui gémissait doucement en masturbant sa propre érection. Après quelques instants, le doigt de Raph était complètement en lui et Léo prit une grande inspiration en se disant que jusque là, la douleur était facilement oubliable.

L'érection de la tête chaude commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir, mais il essaya de l'ignorer en la prenant dans sa main gauche. Il ajouta un peu plus de salive et retira doucement son doigt avant de faire de très lents mouvements imitant le coït. Léo soupira, semblant apprécier ce geste. Raph ravala sa salive et joignit son deuxième doigt au premier.

Léo tâcha de rester détendu alors qu'il ressentait une légère brûlure. Il était rassuré de voir que Raph était à son écoute et prenait le temps dont il avait besoin. Il avait toujours eu peur que, enivré par l'idée de la domination, la tête chaude se montre brutale sans le vouloir, mais à son grand soulagement, Raph pouvait être aussi attentionné que lui.

Après quelques instants, le cadet retira ses doigts dans l'objectif de prendre le lubrifiant, mais le geste était trop rapide et Léo sursauta de douleur.

-Aouw !

-Merde, fit Raph entre ses dents, excuse moi !

Il se pencha vers Léo et l'embrassa doucement.

-C'est pas grave, fit le leader entre deux baisers, fais attention la prochaine fois, s'il te plait.

Rassuré, Raphaël saisit le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit et reprit sa position initiale. Il répéta les mêmes gestes en ajoutant une bonne dose du liquide ; pénétrant Léo avec ses doigts et prenant soin de déposer la substance sur les parois déjà humide de son intimité. Quand il jugea que cette dernière était assez dilatée, Raph se redressa et demanda :

-Tu es prêt ?

Léo hocha la tête en sentant l'appréhension refaire surface. Son amant retira ses doigts avec délicatesse pour ne pas répéter la même erreur que plus tôt. Il lubrifia son propre sexe abondement, appréciant le contact de sa main contre sa virilité. Il était incroyablement excité et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'il se plaça au dessus de Léo et l'embrassa passionnément, celui-ci songea que le simple bonheur de Raph suffisait à faire le sien et il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt, si cela le rendait tant heureux.

Raph repositionna les cuisses de son frère de part et d'autre de son corps et plaça son front contre le sien. Il saisit son sexe dans sa main pour le guider jusqu'à l'intimité du leader. Il ne se quittèrent pas des yeux quand il commença à appuyer son sexe contre son intimité et s'enfonça très doucement en lui. Cela entraîna de la douleur pour Léo et il ferma les yeux en espérant que ça ne s'accentuerait pas. Quand Raph le pénétra un peu plus, il gémit de douleur pour lui laisser savoir ce qu'il ressentait mais le cadet ne s'arrêta pas et continua à entrer en lui. Léo ne cacha pas son inconfort et gémit plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

-Raphaël... Ça fait mal...

-Je sais... Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Soit courageux, on y presque.

Léo retint son souffle et serra sa main sur son propre sexe en essayant de penser à autre chose, de se concentrer sur Raphaël. C'était Raphaël qui entrait en lui, alors il pouvait le supporter, parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il voulait son bonheur.

-Raphie, gémit-il encore en le sentant s'enfoncer toujours plus loin.

-On y est, Léo, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Je suis au bout...

Le leader se mordit les lèvres tandis que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Raphaël embrassa plusieurs fois son visage, faisant disparaître les petites larmes.

-C'est finis, le plus dur est derrière toi... Murmura-t-il.

Il lâcha un soupir de bien-être en sentant les parois de Léo se serrer autour de lui. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon, c'était tellement parfait qu'il aurait pu jouir dans la seconde, mais il se mordit les lèvres pour garder son sang froid et rester immobile. Il reposa son front contre celui de Léo, craignant que même un simple baiser lui fasse perdre l'esprit, et entreprit de le masturber avec une de ses mains.

-Quand... Quand tu n'aura plus mal dis-le moi. En attendant essaye de te détendre...

Léo suivit les instructions de son frère et se concentra sur la sensation de sa main autour de son pénis plutôt que sur celle du picotement au niveau de son intimité. Son souffle était agité, mais après un moment, il retrouva une respiration normal. Pendant un moment, il pensa vraiment que la douleur n'allait jamais partir, mais petit à petit, elle s'atténua et laissa Léo avec une envie nouvelle qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Raph... Bouge, s'il te plaît.

Ni une ni deux, Raph entama un délicat mouvement du bassin, écoutant attentivement les gémissements de Léo. Il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus, ne pouvant plus se maîtriser une seconde de plus et commença les vas-et-viens en embrassant son partenaire.

Pour Léo, c'était une sensation très étrange que de se laisser faire, immobile, alors qu'il avait l'habitude du contraire. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser Raphaël entrer et sortir de lui au rythme qui lui convenait et s'agrippant aux rebords de sa carapace. Mais les gémissements de bien-être de ce dernier, son corps contre le sien et sa façon de le posséder ne tardèrent pas à faire naître en lui une nouvelle forme de plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il commençait à trouver très agréable.

Raph accéléra le rythme, le masturbant à la même cadence que ses coups de reins. Soudain, sa virilité toucha quelque chose en Léo qui lui provoqua un plaisir beaucoup plus intense qui parcourut tout son corps. Il lâcha un gémissement plus puissant que les autres et la tête chaude répéta ses mouvements pour toucher à nouveau la prostate. Léo haleta, se laissant complètement submerger par le plaisir. Ce n'était plus seulement pour Raphaël ; à présent, il aimait pleinement toutes ses sensations et n'avait qu'un désir : en voir plus.

Heureux de satisfaire son partenaire, Raph sourit en continuant les vas-et-vient. Voir Léo se donner complètement à lui était un spectacle divin, c'était plus plaisant encore que la sensation d'être en lui. Peu à peu, il s'abandonna complètement dans le coït. Après un long moment, il sentit que l'extase était vraiment proche.

-Léo... Je vais...

-Moi aussi, Raphie~ !

Il réussit à tenir jusqu'à ce que la semence du leader se repende entre eux alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier trop fort. Juste après, il se permit enfin de venir à son tour et gémit bruyamment le nom du leader pendant que les vagues de plaisir ravageaient son corps.

Essoufflé, il se retira délicatement et se laissa tomber à côté de son partenaire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de toute son énergie et de voir des étoiles flotter devant ses yeux. Léo se hissa jusqu'à sa poitrine et l'embrassa fougueusement. Raph trouva à peine la force de répondre au baiser et sentit son cœur s'illuminer lorsque Léo se recula et lui afficha un grand sourire.

-Tu as aimé ?

-Beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Si j'avais su le plaisir que ça procure, je t'aurais laissé faire bien avant.

-Cool. J'adore m'entendre dire que j'ai raison, fit-il moqueusement. Non, sérieusement, ça a été ? T'as pas eu trop mal ? Parce que si tu ne veux plus recommencer, je comprendrais.

Léo regarda Raphaël sans rien dire, touché par ses paroles attentionnées. Il était prêt à renoncer à ce qu'il voulait de tout son cœur si il le lui demandait, si ça, ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour...

-Raphaël, répondit-il simplement, je t'aime.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, il colla sa bouche à la sienne et l'embrassa amoureusement puis il ajouta avec un clin d'œil.

-Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir tenu une promesse.

* * *

 **Je me suis lâchée sur ce coup-là, j'espère que c'était lisible x') il est actuellement très tard et je suis fatiguée, et je tenais à vous dire que j'ai faillis appeler cet O.S "Like a virgin" omg x')**


End file.
